No Sasuke, no sleep
by ShatteringBlood
Summary: As the title says, you just can't sleep if he's not there and for that he won't get apple pie.


"I can't sleep" she said once again rolling on her other side, after that she switched the side of her cover and pillow. The soothing cold took her in and after a few seconds it was gone again. "uhg!" she yelled to herself and changed her position once again this time laying down on her stomach then on her back and again on her stomach. "This is so frustrating! I think I'm going to cry" the woman said to herself as she sat up in her bed and adjusted her eyes to the darkness observing her surroundings trying to find the cause of her insomnia.

The room was silent except for the sound of the wind behind a big window which was cracked a bit so that the room would be filled with fresh air. Certainly the air in this room couldn't be blamed. Then her eyes darted around and looked at the clock. Making out what time it showed she sighed, it was only minutes passed midnight so that meant that the cause of her inability to sleep couldn't be the fact that she had slept enough of hours. Plus she really felt tired and in need of sleep. So why couldn't she fall asleep?

Her eyes scanned the room she had been laying in again. She looked over at the open door leading straight to the bathroom. She thought for a minute and came to a conclusion that the need to go to the bathroom also couldn't be keeping her asleep because there was no need to go there.

After that Sakura looked at her bedside table on top of it stood a glass of water. "No, I'm not thirsty either" she said to herself. "I should try to lay down once more" saying that she lay down and closed her eyes trying to shut off her mind.

. .

"I got it!" the young woman exclaimed "That watch must be driving me crazy" she said to herself and stumbled on the cold floor reaching for the annoying ticking clock. When she got it down her eyes turned devilish and a creepy smile crept on her face "Enough of you little monster. It's time to for you to fall silent" she said to the clock… giggling she made her way to the window and opened it and saying her farewell tossed the poor thing out. "There, you should know better than to mess with me, clock" as she said that she lowered her head in shame "Really, Sakura, talking to a clock. If anyone saw me now they would probably think I'm a psycho"

After her little show the pink haired girl got back in bed and closed her eyes waiting for sleep to overcome her. "I guess it wasn't the clock after all" Sakura said sitting up once again. She knew from the start that it wasn't the clock that kept her awake she was just trying to fool herself. The answer to her insomnia lay or rather didn't lay to her left. "I just can't sleep without him" she said to herself putting her hand on a pillow beside her and getting out of bed.

The real reason to Sakuras insomnia was that she couldn't sleep alone and the man that would sleep beside her was gone on a mission. She would have gone to but the little Uchiha growing in her was the reason of why she didn't. Sakura Uchiha was pregnant without her husband home and couldn't sleep. The night couldn't be more "perfect" for her.

"You know I may love you and your father but at times like these I would strangle you both" Sakura said to her unborn child. "Although it's your fathers' fault not you're my love, he knows that I get sleeping disorder when he's not here" she said once again and turning on the light in the kitchen she began searching for all kinds of ingredients. "Well if we both can't sleep then why don't we make something delicious for our selves, huh? What do you think little one? Maybe apple pie will do?" Sakura continued to talk as she gathered all the needed ingredients and began baking humming a soft melody. She hummed it every day while working and she was sure that when their baby was born he would already have his or hers favorite lullaby.

Sasuke Uchiha was leaping from one branch to other as fast as his legs could carry once in a while looking to the side where his best friend Naruto Uzumaki was running along side of him. "I get why you're in a hurry, teme, but we should stop for a few minutes because the others are having a hard time keeping up to our speed" Naruto declared to his friend and earned a very deathly glare in return. Sasuke looked back and saw that the genin behind them were almost out of breath and as much as he wanted to reach the village he knew he had to stop. "Fine, let's stop for a bit" he said jumping down with Naruto close behind smiling like an idiot as the both of them waited for the students to reach them.

"Is something wrong Uchiha-sensei" one of the six young ninjas asked. "No but your friends need to take a break, Kenji" Sasuke said in a stern voice as he looked at the five kids regaining their breaths. "The moment you will regain your breaths we will carry on to the village" Sasuke said to his and Narutos little companions. "Don't be so harsh, Sasuke" Naruto laughed as the both of them observed the new generation of Konoha. They were assigned a mission by Tsunade and had to bring some genin to show them how to handle missions. It was strange that she instructed them to do so but they knew better than to question the Fifth Hokage.

After a few minutes they were on their feet again and moving fast forward back home. As soon as the gate of the village was insight Sasuke could feel the weight at his heart lessen. He wanted to go back home. The dreams and fear of what happened to his clan years ago hadn't left him and he was scared that someone might want to hurt his family. A family of almost three, thinking about their third member Sasuke couldn't help but grin at the thought that he is going to be a father.

Finally reaching his own destination after parting with Naruto he was shocked to see that the light in his house was still on. A rush of adrenalin came over him as he thought that something might be wrong because he knew that his wife would always go to bed early. Quickly making his way inside he was relieved to see Sakura standing there humming, everything was alright. He smirked when he noticed that she didn't hear him come in and she started talking to herself.

"Okay almost done, little one, almost done" Sakura continued speaking to the soon to be member of her family. "This pie is just for us both, your father won't be getting any and it's his fault for leaving us alone" she said washing her hands. "That arrogant man is really annoying, just you wait and you will see that but don't worry I won't let him annoy you. And if he will do something to make you cry then he will surely get a lesson" she said laughing to herself not even noticing that her husband was right there listening to what she had to say "Don't worry I'm just kidding, your father is amazing and you will be just as amazing as him if not more. You know he's really strong and he loves you already so much that he would never make you cry well maybe he would but I'm certain that those tears would be out of joy" Sakura said as she turned around and screamed almost falling flat down on the floor if it wasn't for Sasuke who was beside her in a flash.

"Oh my oh my" she said to herself trying to calm down. She didn't expect to see someone standing behind her when she turned around and the sight of a man there scared her to death. "Calm down Sakura it's only me" Sasuke said holding her by the waist as he brushed some hair from her face. "I wouldn't need to calm down if you didn't sneak up on me like that! I thought that someone came" she said half mad and on the verge of tears. Being pregnant increased her sensitivity and nowadays almost anything could make her shed tears. "Shh it's okay" Sasuke said as he hugged her tight "I'm here now and there is no one who will hurt you" he said in soothing tone. Sakura didn't reply so he just sighed and took her in his arms and carried his wife to their bedroom. "But the pie…" she said making him laugh. "It won't go away and it can wait until tomorrow but you need to sleep, Sakura" he said "talking about sleep, why aren't you in bed?" he asked her raising an eyebrow and laying her down one her side of the bed and made his way to the bathroom to get undressed before Sakura could answer.

After a few minutes when Sasuke came back he saw that she still wasn't sleeping "I couldn't sleep. I don't know why but I just couldn't sleep" she said when he lay down. "Well I'm here now so you can sleep" Sasuke said and felt pressure on his chest. Sakura laid her head on her husband's chest and sighed relaxing when his hands found their way around her and pulled her even closer to him.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as she felt herself drifting to sleep. "Good to be back" Sasuke smiled to himself as the light breaths of his wife made him fall asleep as well.


End file.
